1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dot matrix printers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dot matrix printers are versatile. They can produce text with selectable fonts and raster graphics. Some offer color printing via a multi-color ribbon which is mechanically shifted to hold a chosen color band before the print head. Since this shift mechanism adds considerable expense, many printers lack it, thus are only capable of monochrome printing.
Most owners of monochrome dot matrix printers Would be interested in a simple, inexpensive way of adding color printing capability to an existing printer.